


Netflix and Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's had a bad day and he watches some movies with his best friend and roommate Marco. It, and an argument about movies by Quentin Tarantino, lead to a rather interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a few things first.  
> I don't own any characters used, nor any brands or movies mentioned.  
> In the heat of the moment, condoms are not used. This is a work of fiction kids, so stay safe when you're fucking each other in real life, hmm?  
> And lastly I'm deeply sorry for calling it what I did. Just couldn't help myself!

“Marco?” Jean hollered into the air. Stepping inside their dorm room and kicking off his shoes, he waited for a response.

 

“Polo!” was yelled back, and Jean smiled. It'd been a hell of a day, two lectures to attend, and a huge paper to finish off for afterwards. He'd had to take notes from the lectures while fervently typing up the last part of his damned thesis. He wasn't even sure if he'd got the topic right in the first place. He had always been jealous of Marco's diligence and patience for his work, always doing assignments when they were handed out, not even once, EVEN ONCE, doing work the day it was due. It was, Jean would admit (albeit grudgingly), probably a better strategy than his irregular, disorganised, quite often slightly drunk sessions of rushed writing.

 

Kicking open his room mate’s door, he saw Marco was sitting on his bed watching the TV bolted haphazardly to the wall. Even though Jean doubted he had left the room that day, he was still dressed as neatly as usual, his checked shirt perfectly ironed and free of creases. He jumped as usual when Jean came in, his eyes widening slightly as he took a sharp breath.

 

“Hey Jean.” he sighed, as his companion slumped violently onto the bed. The only reply he got was a groan as Jean began to massage his temples. “Tough day?” he inquired as politely as ever.

 

“The worst bro, the worst.” Jean sighed. “Got any beer left?”

 

“I was just about to go grab some more unfortunately. I've got Jack Daniels and Coke though, want some?” Jean smiled and sat up straighter at the mention of whiskey.

 

“Now that's what I'm talking about, dude. You're the fucking greatest, Bott.” Blushing like he always did when he received compliments, Marco got up to go to the fridge, a cascade of redness crawling across his freckled cheeks. Jean looked up and over to the TV. Marco had just started watching Kill Bill on Netflix, so Jean turned it up.

 

About five minutes later, Marco returned. He had a tray with him, and to Jean's delight it had two glasses, the whiskey, a couple of litres of cola and a large bag of popcorn.

 

“Marco, you're the man. I could kiss you right now I swear.” Marco smiled, put the tray down and huddled up on the corner of the bed. Jean leant back against the headrest and poured out two generous measures of whiskey, then filled them up to the top with coke. Passing one to Marco, he took a sip of his own. He then looked back to the film.

 

“What happened while I was gone?” Marco asked.

 

“Well, she totally fucking had a gun in a cereal box, and she tries to shoot the bride but the bride throws a knife and kills her, blah, blah blah...”

 

-x-

 

Marco wasn't really listening at that stage. Sure, the film was interesting, but he just couldn't take his eyes off Jean's lips. It wasn't as if he had a crush on Jean or anything, he just thought his best friend was attractive. From an objective standpoint.

 

 _Ok, maybe that's a lie,_ Marco thought to himself, as he saw Jean run his hand casually through his two-toned undercut. In any case, crush or no, he was going to be in the same room as the guy sitting next to him for at least another year of school, so he'd rather not ruin the great friendship they had with revelations of his bisexuality. Marco had long ago decided to remain closeted where his roommate was concerned, as Jean was pretty much the frat boy stereotype, minus the actual frat. And so he pulled his eyes (reluctantly) off of Jean's perfectly smooth, cupid's bow lips, to look at the movie.

 

Almost two hours later, the film was over. They had missed the ending, probably owing to the fact that they'd seen that Reservoir Dogs and Pulp Fiction were on Netflix too and couldn't decide which to watch next, and spent the whole time arguing over which was better.

 

“You just can't beat the people in in Pulp, Marco. There are so many badasses in that film. Sure, Reservoir Dogs has action, but it doesn't have as good a cast and you fucking know it!”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Marco replied with a hint of incredulity. “Not as many badasses? It's a gangster film you turd. It has so fucking many cool guys in it. Besides,” He smirked,”You only like Pulp Fiction because of the bit with the gimp!”

 

“Fuck you, freckled jesus!” Jean retorted with a laugh. “I think that's more Eren's department, don't you think?” Marco let out a little giggle.

 

“What I think is that he and his 'friend' Levi need to be a little quieter, and that you need to stop making jokes about them to his face! I'm sure he's going to figure out we heard him any day now.”

 

“Ahh, we wouldn't want them to stop now would we Marco. Hearing them going at it is the closest thing you've had to getting laid in a year now!”

 

Marco raised an eyebrow at that. “Says you, chasing after Mikasa like a dog after a car. She's totally fucking that Annie girl from the gym, you've got no chance.”

 

Jean shook a fist at the sky, mockingly. “Damn it! I guess that means I'll be alone forever like you. All our friends are dating each other, and there's nobody left for us.” Marco smiled, and got up and walked towards the door.

 

“Keep dying your stupid undercut and you will be alone forever, horseface!” he quipped, and with that he started running to the door. He could hear Jean running after him, and before long he'd caught up. Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, Jean pinned Marco to the wall with a laugh.

 

 _Oh fuck,_ Marco thought. Jean was standing almost flush against him, and Marco's body had apparently decided to ignore his brain's desperate pleas not to get turned on and was about to pop boner there and then. Marco managed to push Jean away, but it was rather more violent than he intended, and his friend fell over backwards onto the floor with a pained gasp.

 

“What the shit bro?” Jean yelled. “That was fucking unnecessary, don't you think?” Marco muttered a timid apology, before Jean stood up with a grimace of pain. “Fuck you, man, I think you broke my damn ankle.”

 

“I didn't mean for it to be that hard Jean, I'm sorry.” Marco said in a pleading voice. He didn't want to see Jean get angry, that boy had a hair-trigger temper on him, not to mention Marco may or may not have found his voice very attractive when it was all forceful and irritated.

 

Before he knew it, Marco was once again pinned back up against the wall. Jean was looking at him with something dark brewing in his eyes, probably anger. “Why the fuck did you want me off you so bad that you had to throw me like that, hm? What was up with that?” To punctuate that last sentence, he pulled rather hard at his friend's hair. Marco couldn't help himself, as he let out a small, needy moan at that.

 

Taken aback, Jean stepped slightly away. He took another look at Marco, and what he saw surprised him. His pupils were blown way out of proportion, dark and full of lust. He was breathing heavily and his mouth was hanging open slightly, looking up at Jean with badly supressed want in his eyes. What was most unexpected was the sizeable hard-on he was sporting, straining against his trousers. Jean stared at him for a moment, then smiled in a way Marco had never seen before.

 

“So that's how it is, eh Marco?” he whispered softly, with another pull on his hair. “Is this turning you on?” Marco was more confused than ever at that, what the fuck was Jean saying? Looking back at Jean's face, he saw the look in his eyes he had taken for anger was now unmistakeably desire. He had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that.. He had his work cut out for him, as Jean suddenly surged forward and put his lips on Marco's. It took him a second to register what was happening, but his body responded for him and began to kiss back. He leant forward into the kiss, feeling Jean press his groin against his. He couldn't hold back, he let out a whimper, causing Jean to smile savagely inbetween their locked lips.

 

Jean soon moved things forward, forgetting that the man under him was his best friend, swiping his tongue against Marco's bruised lips, which parted and allowed him access. Ghosting his palm against the other boy's now very tight jeans, while Marco's hand swept over his abs and pecs, finding toned and hardened muscle under his fingertips. Moving his digits from their position groping Marco's swollen cock, Jean broke their kiss and began to place more of them down his jawline, before attacking his collarbones and neck. Marco had almost given up on being quiet, tilting his head back as the other boy sucked and bit at the skin on his neck, leaving angry purple bruises everywhere.

 

Attempting to keep his mouth shut so his embarrassingly loud gasps and whimpers would be less audible, Marco traced his fingers over to play with Jean's hard nipples. He stared at the wall behind him, and was about to say something, but the skilled fingers of his friend sliding past his waistband and wrapping around his swollen cock silenced him abruptly. He wasn't quiet for long though, as the hand quickly began to stroke him, drawing a moan of “F-fuck, Jean,” from his battered lips.

 

Jean looked up with a smirk and whispered back “Maybe later if you ask nicely.” before ceasing his hand movements.

 

Marco looked down, confused, and muttered “W-wait what are yo-” but was cut off by Jean putting his finger over the his lips. He then proceeded to tug Marco's shirt over his head, prompting his roommate to do the same to him. Moving his gaze down past stunning eyes and a mouth hanging open, he saw toned muscle and a v-line sharper than a razor. 'Like what you see?' Jean inquired flirtily. Marco bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and simply muttered 'Fuck you, Kirstein.' With that infuriating, but he had to admit, hot-as-fuck smirk on his face, he resumed his attack on the hickey-covered neck in front of him.

 

He then began to make his way downwards, leaving bruises with his lips on Marco's freckle-covered body like an artist on a canvas, constellations of love bites on the void of his figure. When he reached his crotch, he grabbed the zipper between his teeth and looked Marco dead in the eyes while he pulled it down, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them halfway down his thighs. Keeping his eyes locked unflinchingly onto Marco's, he started kissing and mouthing at the large bulge in his underwear. There was precum leaking through the material already, and he didn't hesitate to lap at it with his tongue. Sensing impatience in the strained grunts his friend kept letting out, he pulled out the member. Stroking it with his right hand, he licked a stripe up the underside before once again making eye contact with Marco long enough to whisper “No Homo.”

 

Marco began to say “ _You did not just fucking say that while holding my cock._ ” but only got up to “You did no-” before Jean surprised him by taking it into his mouth in one.

 

Marco gasped as he felt his cock slide past Jean's lips, and keep going till it hit the back of his throat. God, his mouth felt like paradise. He whimpered 'fuck' quietly, and threaded his fingertips into Jean's hair while he sucked. Hollowing out his cheeks and moving up and down, Jean circled the head with his tongue. 'Fuck... holy... oh my god, Jean,' moaned Marco. Pleasure diffused from his groin to all over his wrecked and shaking body. Every time the boy on his knees took him deeper, the (downright whorish at this point) noises he was making got louder. The skill with which he was being undone made Marco think that this wasn't the first time his friend had done this, but strangely enough he didn't care. If the circumstances in which he had gained this knowledge had been different, he would likely have a million questions bouncing around his head. But the burning desire that coursed through him had all but eradicated any other thoughts apart from an unrelenting want.

 

-x-

 

Jean was also making some muffled moans around Marco's cock. His roommate was rather well endowed and he was struggling to take it all in. But god, if he had known that Marco was this big when they had first met, there wouldn't have been a single night where the sound of Jean getting fucked through the mattress wouldn't have been resonating through their small dorm. Nonetheless, Jean fully intended to make up for some of that lost time now.

 

He looked up at Marco, taking his cock out of his mouth, and pulling a face that in itself made his friend moan. Wide eyes, mouth hanging open, the whole submissive act he prided himself in being rather good at.

 

“Please, fuck my mouth baby.” He begged, letting out a quiet whine as he did so. Marco didn't take much persuading, he looked down at Jean and groaned. Jean relaxed his jaw as he felt the hand in his hair take a firmer grip, and before he knew it there was a cock hitting the back of his throat. Jean moaned around it, and Marco really started moving.

 

Jean couldn't say he didn't have a gag reflex, but it was close enough not to be an inconvenience. Besides, as he could tell from the sinful noises he could hear emanating from Marco, his gagging created some pretty intense friction around his sensitive head. He could taste drops of precum dripping from the slit onto his tongue, the salty taste evidence of how he was affecting the boy. Every time he swallowed around the member, Marco would let out another noise, each one getting Jean harder in return. However, he couldn't let Marco come yet, he wasn't finished with him.

 

Tapping on Marco's thigh as a signal to stop, Jean pulled off his cock with a wet pop.

 

“What's wrong? Did I do something wro-”Was all Marco was able to say before Jean once again silenced him with a kiss.

 

“Bedroom. Now.” Jean moaned against his lips. He then grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him quickly towards his room.

 

Once they got in there, Jean pushed Marco down onto the bed. And then stood up and began to slowly, teasingly, tantalisingly slowly take off his jeans. Bending over as the waistband slid past his perfectly formed ass, he heard Marco groan once again. Then, as Marco feverishly pulled off the last of his own clothing, Jean dropped his boxers and climbed into his freckled friend's lap. He leant forward and once again pushed his tongue past Marco's lips, grinding the boy's member inbetween his pale cheeks. He whimpered again when he felt the tip brush past his puckered entrance.

 

“Where the fuck do you keep your lube,” he asked, with an air of urgency, still grinding as he did so.

 

“Sock drawer, top on the right” was the reply he heard. He rolled his eyes as he got up. What an original hiding spot. _Ever the cliché, that boy was._ It was then it hit him fully that he was about to get fucked by his best friend, who he'd lived with for a year and a half. He tried not to think about it as he rummaged around, finding a small tube of the liquid. The less he thought about it, the better.

 

He then passed the lube to Marco, getting onto all fours on the bed, face down and ass up. He turned his head over his shoulder and shot the pleading look he did so well at him, and Marco was over as fast as he could be. He felt a cold feeling as a lube-slicked finger was drawn over his hole, and he shivered.

 

“You sure you want to bottom Jean?” Marco raised an eyebrow and asked. Jean's response was a definitive yes, and he heard his friend chuckle lightly from behind him.

 

“What's so funny, freckles?” Jean snapped at him with a sense of urgency. His cock was aching and dripping, and if he didn't get Marco's cock in him soon he'd probably scream. _Well, if Bott's as good as I hope he is, maybe I’ll be screaming once he does put it in._ Jean thought to himself with a giggle.

 

“Nothing's funny, I just never thought that the oh-so-badass Jean Kirstein would be a bottom.” Marco smirked. Jean was about to let loose a biting retort, but it turned into a strangled moan as Marco leant forward and dragged his tongue over Jean's twitching entrance.

 

Rimming was not something Jean thought Marco would be into, but dear god was he good at it. Circling his puckered rim, Marco's tongue did incredible things to Jean. Dipping viciously in and out past the tight ring of muscle, it was enough to leave Jean a panting mess, little 'ah' and 'unf' sounds pouring out of his mouth unbidden. Soon enough, his friend was eating out his hole with great aplomb. He was covered in spit from the beginning of his ass cleft to his perineum. Then, a finger was added, slipping past his ring like it wasn't even there. It pumped viciously in and out, and was soon joined by a second, scissoring inside him and stretching out his tight walls. Then those invading digits found his prostate, and Jean pressed his face into the pillow to stop himself screaming. The relentless pressure on that spot was driving him crazy, and when a third finger was forced inside him, he felt some slight pain join the pleasure, adding to the sensations that currently had his brain out of order, intensifying the ecstasy flowing through him.

 

But then, quickly as they had pushed in, the fingers were pulled out, drawing a needy whine from Jean. He turned around once more and saw the boy smirking at him as he coated his member in lube. The arrogance that was painted across his face was infuriating, and something told Jean that Marco was feeling very smug right now.

 

“Let's see if this wipes that smirk off your face, dipshit” Jean hissed in his ear. He grabbed Marco's wrists and pinned him down on his back, straddling the helpless boy with a grin. He then grabbed Marco's cock, lining it up perfectly with his entrance. He then locked eyes with Marco, and slowly sunk down onto him.

 

The delicious stretch and burn he felt as he felt himself being split open by Marco's member was almost overwhelming. His rim and walls were pushed to the limit, but he managed to get it all in, reveling in the incredible sensation of fullness that he was feeling. He threw back his head, breaking eye contact, and let out a moan that would forever reside in Marco's memory as one of the hottest fucking things he had ever heard. All Jean could think about was the cock inside him, pleasure and pain melding together in a maelstrom, assaulting his senses and flooding his mind with pure, animalistic lust. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust, then he put his hands on Marco's chest and began to bounce on his cock.

 

Every time his rim reached the base of his friend's cock, another whorish noise slipped past his lips. Marco, immobile underneath him, was grunting and groaning ceaselessly, and staring up at him in awe. He once again felt his cock leak precum inside him, coating his walls deep inside. The angle he was at was optimal for Marco to hit his prostate with every thrust, and he could feel the unreal pleasure diffuse through him every time it connected. Not that Marco really had to aim at all, his cock was assaulting every single inch of Jean's asshole, and it was almost overwhelming.

 

“God, Marco, look how good you're fucking me open,” Jean whispered sultrily. He lifted himself up so just the tip of the cock was inside him, then clenched his muscles and slid down, agonisingly slowly.

 

“Ah, fuckin-,shi-,GOD, JEAN!,” Marco gasped as he felt how tight Jean was around his aching and swollen cock. That was when he lost his self control. Not even stopping to pull out, He picked up Jean effortlessly, fueled by adrenaline and lust, and pinned his back against the wall, holding him up by the hips. Jean felt him drive in, balls deep, in one go, not even giving him time to adjust before he drew back and thrust back in, fucking him open and making him whimper and moan his name over and over.

 

 _MarcoMarcoMarcoMarcoMarco_ was the only thing running through Jean's head as he felt his body being abused and fucked mercilessly. He had never seen this side of Marco before, nor had he ever expected it to exist. But god, did he love it. Marco's gaze never left Jean's face, watching the expression on his face as he destroyed his hole. His head perpetually thrown back in a scream of pleasure that never ended, Jean felt Marco lean in to bite his neck lightly before whispering in his ear.

 

“You look so fucking good like this, baby,” Marco crooned. Jean could only gasp in return as Marco continued. “I'm going to fucking ruin you, Jean. Look at yourself, you're already fucking wrecked and I haven't even touched your cock.” Marco smirked against his ear, his breathing ragged and hot against his skin. “You're such a fucking slut, baby. You're taking my cock so well, open and wet and hot for me.” Jean was almost crying at this point the pleasure was so intense. And the things Marco was saying had left him putty in the boy's hands.

 

“Say it for me, Jean. What are you?” Jean didn't immediately register what he'd asked, so overwhelmed by the assault on his senses. The next time Marco asked the question, it was emphasised with a hard spank on Jean's sensitive ass, drawing a moan from the boy. “I asked you a question baby. What are you?”

 

“A-a, a slut” Jean whimpered out quietly.

 

“And who are you a slut for? Who do you belong to?” Again, he didn't reply, and Jean felt a hard pinch at one of his nipples as a result. “I said who do you fucking belong to, you slut!” He heard Marco's voice, strained but dripping with desire.

 

“I-I-I'm y-” Jean stuttered out before his head fell back again, as his roommate delivered another hard thrust directly to his prostate.

 

“Tell me Jean, who do you fucking belong to?”

 

“Y-You Marco!” Jean sobbed into the air. “I'm yours, I'm your slut, Marco, PLEASE, HARDER!” His voice rose to a scream by the end of the sentence as Marco sped up his thrusts, causing tears to leak from Jean's hooded eyes.

 

“That's right baby, come for me now. Come for me, make a mess, baby.”

 

Jean could tell Marco was as close as he was, his punishing, driving penetrations were erratic and laboured. Jean locked eyes with his best friend, and with one final jab at his prostate, Marco sent him over the edge and he was coming, hot white release spurting into the air and splashing down his abs, with a scream of Marco's name so desperate his voice cracked halfway through. The other boy responded in kind, hissing as he let go of his orgasm and his seed filled Jean's hole, held inside by Marco's softening cock. They then fell backwards and collapsed onto Marco's bed, pushing the unopened bag of popcorn from earlier onto the floor.

 

Coming down from their respective highs, they breathed deeply, trying to take in what the fuck just happened. Marco pulled out then, just as he was falling into oversensitivity and it began to get uncomfortable. Jean shivered as he felt Marco's come start to drip out of his open and throbbing entrance.

 

“Well, that was...” Marco began before trailing off, unsure of what to say.

 

“Unexpected?” Jean asked with a wry smile.

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of mind-blowing but yeah, sure, that too,” Marco giggled.

 

They both sat there in contented silence, pondering what to say next, before Marco said they should probably shower.

 

“You'll have to carry me, Dude, I won't be able to walk for a week after how well you just fucked me.” Jean replied, smirking and grimacing at the pain in his ass.

 

“W-was it good?” Marco asked timidly. “Sorry, I kinda lost it there at the end.” Jean stared at him incredulously.

 

“That, baby, was some of the best sex I've had in a long time,” was the reply that came. Marco blushed and smiled nervously, before picking up his friend, noting the long streaks of release that were making their way down his thigh.

 

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” he said, picking up Jean, and walking over to the shower.

 

Jean smiled, nuzzled his head into his friend's neck, and pondered what was to become of their relationship.

 

 

 


End file.
